An american troll
by Android k18
Summary: once again Jake is awoken early in the morning by a guy who is more trouble than he wants. now he has to rescue the father of a known hero before tomorrow nights moonrise.


An american troll

chapter 1

this is a crossover fic. all the characters and most of the settings belong to disney. suing me would be a waste of your time 'cus I'm way to broke.

* * *

Dawn soiled the skies, with its sooty and glorious hues just touching the tops of the man made monoliths that made the New York City's skyline. A plump yet hooded figure could be made seen running through the streets, constantly checking the eastern skyline as if anticipating its doom. Eventually its passage was concluded at the steps to a modest home in a friendly if weird neighborhood. Turning his panicked gaze to the emerging sunrise the stranger hurriedly knocked on the door. 

Most of the family whom lived in the home continued to sleep. One however was roused… much to his displeasure.

'Dude! What does it take for a guy to get a decent night's sleep! You'd think people would let their mystical guardian catch some decent Z's or someth'n. I mean it's a weekend and everything!'

Grumbling a young Asian boy with short dark hair plodded his way down the stairs to deal with this menace to his snooze time. Letting loose some choice goblin swearwords the teenager opened the front door to a portly African-American , peering in the gap that the safety chain had left, Jake Long the American dragon glared down at the poor fool whom had disturbed his rest.

'State your name, race and magical emergency' the grumpy teen barked through the narrow gap.

'Wade Load, half-troll, and currently my most pressing concern is the imminent sunrise.' Was the terrified reply

'You don't look anything like a troll.' Said Jake suspiciously

'That's 'cus I take after my mother! One of the things I do get from my dad is the incendiary hair! I swear! If you don't let me in, in the next thirty seconds I can't be responsible for what happens!'

Hurriedly, Jake opened the door and dragged the stout pre teen into his home. There was no way he was letting those irritating fuzzies come into existence, burnt troll-hair was in all accounts evil in Jakes reckoning.

Once the door was safely shut behind them Jake set the frazzled kid on a couch and got him a tea, resigned to knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that morning he sighed as he switched on the kettle. When he returned to the living room he found his little sister talking to the boy pulling back into the kitchen he employed his "ear of the dragon" technique to hear what they were saying.

'personally I've always been a fan of your work, you single-handedly revolutionized digital security and tracking the world over! And your thespian activities aren't something to be laughed at either, especially since you managed to do it all from your room. Most people have been wondering the cause for your agoraphobia I would have never guessed that it's cus you were afraid of your hair catching on fire due to exposure to sunlight.'

As usual Haley could talk for minutes on end but eventually she had to stop for air. The Load boy took advantage of her lack of breath to get a word in edgewise.

'I never really thought what I did was charity, I just had something I could do and I did it. And yeah its annoying to have people think your crazy but what else was I supposed to do? Kim would never believe me if I told her that my hair would set on fire if I ever went out in the daylight and she's one of the most accepting humans I know!' Haley nodded as if she understood what the boy had been going through.

'sometimes its hard having to put up with them but you've found a way to work around it.'

'I just wish that I could get Kim's help on this, problem is, it involves my dad being kidnapped, I don't feel up to explaining to one of my oldest friends that my dad is a purple haired Cyclops and needs rescuing before some hunter cuts off his feet or something.'

Seeing this as his cue Jake entered the room carrying the tea and an extra cup for his little sister.

'don't worry, it's the abominable snowman who gets his feet cut off.. trolls are usually butchered for their flesh. Supposed to be a delicacy or something.' What was supposed to be a reassuring comment instead drove the poor boy to hysterics.

'Oh my god! Someone's going to kill my dad! I just came to visit him and I led those guys to his home and now their gonna kill my dad!'

'CALM DOWN!' yelled Jake in a vain attempt to silence the poor troll-child.

'CALM DOWN? How the heck am I supposed to do that? Someone wants to EAT my dad!' holding his hands out in an attempt to placate the boy Jake started speaking quickly in a calm and reasonable tone.

'just 'cus they wanna doesn't mean they're gonna, I remember gramps talking about it; in order to get around a trolls healing factor and kill it quickly they have to go through this whole ceremony that takes place during a quarter moon… so they're not going to kill him for a while anyway.'

'uh.. Jake? You do realize that the quarter moon is tomorrow night right?' asked Haley, startling Jake a bit. But as usual the teen was able to recover just before he made a complete idiot out of himself.

'uh.. actually I didn't. but this is good anyway! We have two whole days and a night to figure out where your dad is and rescue him! No biggie!'

Wade narrowed his eyes at Jake for a moment trying to see weather this goofy yet scary guy would be capable of finding his dad and rescuing him from certain doom. Jake was uncomfortable under the younger boys scrutiny but eventually the young African Americans face broke into a smile as if recognizing Jake as a long lost friend.

'anything's possible for the American Dragon eh?'

'definitely man, just give me some time… you'll see, I'll get your dad back.' Shaking hands with Wade Jake turned to Haley. 'get grandpa and Foo on the phone and tell them to come here quick. We need to work fast.' Nodding Haley raced to the phone.

When Jake was sure she was telling her grandfather all the facts he once again turned to Wade.

'dude.. I'm gonna need you to start from the beginning, where were you. What happened, when did it happen, and what were the people who took your dad like? No need to rush but, its gonna take Gramps and Foo a while to get here.' Wade nodded and sat down. Slowly, hesitantly, he told his story.

* * *

well thats it for the first chapter. I'll get to explaining what happened to Wade next time. review if you wanna. heck flame me if you feel the perogative. just comment (and if you flame me make it creative. I need some new insults! ;) )  



End file.
